Conto de Fadas
by Marismylle
Summary: Era uma vez...Uma gata borralheira que se apaixona por um homem rico. Meio UA e meio fantasia.


Título: Conto de Fadas Autor: Marismylle  
  
Capítulo 1 – A notícia  
  
Era uma vez... Um dojo chamado Kamiya. O senhor Kamiya já havia falecido há algum tempo, deixando quatro filhas lindas: Tomoe, Megumi, Kaoru e a caçula Misao. Tomoe e Megumi eram as mais velhas e trabalhavam juntas numa clínica. Misao ajudava num restaurante e Kaoru foi a única que seguiu os passos do pai, herdando o dojo e o estilo de luta deixado por ele. Também era a mais explosiva, a mais forte, um pouco estabanada, péssima dona de casa e horrível cozinheira. Porém sua técnica com a espada era imbatível, o que afugentava todos os seus pretendentes. Tomoe estava terminando de tomar o seu chá, Megumi lia o jornal, enquanto Kaoru treinava e Misao que acabara de acordar, entrava na cozinha toda serelepe: - Ohayou! Que dia lindo hoje, não acham, maninhas? Alguma novidade? - Sim – Megumi respondeu apontando o jornal que tinha acabado de ler- O Sr. Hiko Seijuurou vai promover uma festa em homenagem a seu filho adotivo, e este deverá escolher uma pretendente para se casar e levar a herança de Seijuurou. - Você está falando daquele ruivinho lindo, com uma cicatriz na face esquerda? Ele é forte e dizem que é um bom espadachim. Poderia dar um ótimo marido. – Tomoe estava muito empolgada com a notícia – Quando vai ser a festa? - No sábado à noite. - Já? Tenho apenas dois dias para arranjar um kimono e fazer uma bela produção e arrebatar aquele gato! – Tomoe saiu rapidamente da cozinha saltitante e muito feliz com a festa. - Eu também tenho que ir. Aquele homem é lindo e também não vou deixar passar esta oportunidade.. Eu serei a esposa daquele ruivinho maravilhoso. – Megumi saiu igual foguete, deixando para trás o jornal que Misao pegou para ler: Ah, aquele amigo do Himura também vai estar lá. O Lorde Aoshi é um gato! Ah... – Misao sonhava com Aoshi todos os dias. Não vou perder esta festa por nada. – E você, mana Kaoru? Não vai a esta festa? Kaoru estava perdida em seus pensamentos... Lembrava de uma vez em que vira o "ruivinho" em questão, no meio da rua a noite, caminhando pela rua do dojo com uma sakabattou e Kaoru, o atacou, confundindo-o com um ladrão, porque este portava uma espada, o que era proibido pela lei. - Anh, Kaoru? Eu te perguntei se você não vai a festa? - Ah, não sei Misao. Também acho que Kenshin Himura seja um gato - Kaoru enrubecia -, admiro sua técnica com a espada, mas... Sinceramente, não sei... Acho que as manas Tomoe e Megumi são muito mais bonitas, mais maduras, elegantes e perfumadas. Dariam ótimas esposas. Eu não teria chance nenhuma. E outra, Misao, além de dar aulas o sábado todinho, não vou ter tempo para arranjar um kimono decente. Eu só tenho aquelas roupas para lutar e alguns kimonos velhos. Não posso ir assim para uma festa ainda mais na mansão de Seijuurou. Depois você me conta como foi a festa.- Kaoru voltou a treinar, muito triste com a festa que não poderia ir.  
  
Capítulo 2 – Preparativos  
  
Na mansão de Seijuurou, no sábado a tarde...  
  
- Discípulo tolo! – A voz de Hiko podia ser ouvida por toda a mansão – Que pensa que está fazendo? Anda logo, vá se aprontar de uma vez. Daqui a pouco, os convidados chegam e você aí, parado, com essa cara de bobo. – Hiko terminava de se vestir e ralhava com o discípulo que adotara há mais de vinte anos. - Mestre, porque tenho de escolher alguém para me casar? Já disse que não quero e não há ninguém que merca se casar com um homem que já foi assassino no passado. Aliás não virá ninguém nesta festa idiota. Idiota? Idiota é você, que ainda se apega aos fantasmas do passado, enquanto tem um monte de moças que ficam suspirando por você. E eu também devo ser um pouco idiota por ter adotado um idiota como discípulo. – Hiko saiu furioso, deixando Kenshin a sós com seus pensamentos.  
  
Casa dos Kamiya  
  
- Tchau Kaoru! – Megumi e Tomoe estavam lindas com seus kimonos novos, muito perfumadas e super atraentes. – Misao, você vem, ou não? - Já vou, só um minuto. Kaoru, vem cá. -Hai, -Conversei com a Tae do restaurante e ela te mandou isto.- Kaoru abriu o pacote que Misao lhe estendia, tirando um fino kimono de lá. -Que lindo Misao. -Depois que você terminar seu treino com Yahiko, pode tomar um banho e usar este kimono para ir à festa. -Não posso, Misao... -Por quê? -Ah, sei lá, eu acho que não vou. Só vai dar gente chique lá. -Ah, sua boba, vai lá. O que você vai perder se for? Nada, a não ser algumas horinhas de sono, o que não vai fazer mal, já amanhã é domingo e você não dá aulas de kendô. Te espero lá, tá?  
  
Capítulo 3 – O Baile  
  
A festa na mansão de Hiko estava ótima. Música clássica, comida e bebida a vontade. Os convidados estavam encantados com as duas irmãs que agora cumprimentavam os anfitriões: - Olá,Hiko-sama, Kenshin-sama. Eu sou Tomoe Kamiya e esta é minha irmã, Megumi, prazer em conhecê-los. Kenshin que, até àquela hora estava disperso, ao ver Tomoe, despertou de seus pensamentos e seu olhar apresentava um estranho brilho dourado. Em seu íntimo, Kenshin achava-a estranhamente familiar, mas nada comentou, apenas cumprimentou as duas irmãs com um aceno de cabeça. Já a Misao percorria todo o salão com toda a sua graciosidade e elegância atrás de Aoshi, que ainda não tinha reparado pequena figura que corria atrás dele pelo salão.  
  
Kenshin já estava enjoado da festa e estava no jardim observando os vaga- lumes, quando percebe uma figura feminina sentada a seu lado, que chorava e soluçava silenciosamente e muito absorta em seus pensamentos, que não reparou que Kenshin a observava. - Ah, olá. Você não é aquela senhorita de outro dia? Lembra-se de mim? Nos encontramos na rua. – Kenshin oferecia a Kaoru um lenço, enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas – Por que está chorando aqui fora? -Oh, Kenshin – Kaoru ergueu seus olhos, encontrando os de Kenshin que a fitava preocupado – Me desculpe por chorar. Ah, sim é claro que me lembro do senhor. Desculpe por ter te atacado naquele dia, mas me assustei com o fato estar carregando uma espada e também o confundi com um bandido – Kaoru baixou seus olhos envergonhada. Mas, depois perguntou, curiosa – O que está fazendo aqui fora? A festa é lá dentro. As minhas irmãs devem estar lá dentro. -Suas irmãs? -Sim, Tomoe, Megumi e Misao Kamiya. -Kamiya? – "Deve ser por isso que a mais velha me era estranhamente familiar. São um pouco parecidas, mas Kaoru é mais bonita, jovem e atraente" Kenshin pensava enquanto Kaoru interrompeu seus pensamentos: -Alguma coisa errada? -Não, não. Só estava pensando. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui fora também? E ainda chorando? Foi alguma coisa que a magoou? -Não é nada. Apenas me senti infeliz. As mulheres muito bem vestidas, todos elegantes e não me sinto a vontade de estar lá dentro. Meu lugar não é esse. Eu sou mestre de kenjutsu, lido com espadas e lutas, as minhas mãos são calejadas e sou muito rude para uma mulher. Não sou como minhas irmãs e nunca serei. Na verdade, nem sei porque vim. Talvez porque a Misao tenha insistido muito, mas acho que vou embora. -Fique. Também não me sinto a vontade em minha própria festa. Só concordei em dar essa festa porque meu mestre quer que eu acho a esposa ideal. - E já achou? Lá dentro, não. Eu estava perdido, não há ninguém que eu conheça ou que aceitaria um homem com um passado tão negro como o meu e lá não há ninguém que me interessa. Já aqui fora, encontrei uma pessoa que na primeira vez que me viu, sabe quem eu sou e me aceita dessa forma. Esta pessoa me completa e faz muito feliz. Senhorita Kaoru, gostaria de entrar e dançar comigo? Kaoru não tinha acreditado no que ouvia. Era ela que derretia o coração de Kenshin? Era melhor não deixar passar essa oportunidade. -Claro Kenshin. – Mas antes que Kaoru pudesse dar o primeiro passo, Kenshin a segurou, deu-lhe um abraço bem apertado e disse-lhe em seu ouvido: - Eu te amo... Te amo desde a primeira vez em que a vi. Case-se comigo e serei o homem mais feliz. - Também te amo. É claro que te aceito como marido, mas nunca pensei ser eu a escolhida, já que tantas mulheres sonham em se casar com você. Por que eu? - Você me aceitou como um ex-assassino que está tentando se redimir do passado. E também porque eu não consigo para de pensar naquela menina valente e corajosa que conheci naquele dia. – pegando em sua mão, disse: Venha vou te apresentar a todos. Entrando no salão, todos se viraram para olhar a moça que acompanhava Kenshin e que tinha sido escolhida para ser a futura senhora Himura. - Ela é linda! – suspiravam alguns rapazes. -Mas, ela é... a Kaoru – Tomoe e Megumi levaram um susto tão grande que Megumi acabou engasgando , sendo ajudada por um rapaz que estava próximo. -Obrigada, como é seu nome? -Sanosuke Sagara, mas me chame de Sano. Quer dar uma volta por aí? -Ah, certo. Sano, né? Vamos. Tomoe não podia acreditar que sua irmã mais estabanada seria a dona do coração daquele homem a quem ela sonhava todas as noites, mas mesmo assim, ela estava feliz pela irmã. Estava olhando para o casal que dançava, quando seu olhar cruzou-se com o Hiko, que a observava. Tomoe ficou vermelha. Hiko chamou a para dançar uma valsa. Ao final da última valsa, Kenshin olhava para sua amada e deu-lhe um beijo muito apaixonado, que selou seu amor diante de todos os convidados. Kaoru, emocionada, não sabia se era sonho ou realidade e concluiu que estava vivendo um conto de fadas.  
  
THE END (P.S.: Só faltou o famoso "....e viveram felizes para sempre".) 


End file.
